¡Himitsu!
by EtSuKo-DoNo
Summary: Como siempre, la mala suerte de la que hacia gala poseer, estaba metiendo sus narices en sus asuntos. Si Matsumoto se llegaba a enterar, significaba el fin.


**Bueno, este es un one-shot que escribí hace un tiempo pero que me he decidido a publicar xD Espero que os guste!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, es de Tite Kubo.**

**~¡Himitsu!~**

―¡Capitán! ¡Esto es tan triste!― lloró la exuberante teniente del decimo escuadrón; mientras daba pequeños golpes en la mesa donde mantenían las dos tazas de té humeante, las cuales amenazaban con irse abajo en cualquier momento.

―No te fatigues, Matsumoto― dijo calmadamente el joven de cabellos blancos; en tanto tomaba entre sus manos una de las tazas de té y se la llevaba a la boca para dar un pequeño sorbo. Seguidamente, volvió a poner la fina porcelana sobre la mesa mientras dirigía sus ojos turquesa a la figura femenina que parecía "sufrir" inimaginablemente.

―¡Gracias, capitán! Yo sabía que Ud. Sabría comprender mi actual situación emocional…

―Porque no te creó una sola palabra.

―¡¿Qué?― gritó de inmediato la mujer; que de la fuerte impresión no pudo evitar dar un pequeño brinco que la llevo justamente frente a su capitán, soportando su peso en sus manos sobre la mesa. Un tic apareció en la ceja derecha del chico, que no pudo evitar fijarse que por poco y es atropellado patéticamente por los pechos de su teniente.

―¡Aléjate!― ordenó, girando su rostro a un lado opuesto y sintiendo como el cuerpo de la rubia se relajaba y volvía a su lugar que era justamente frente a él.

―¡Pe-Pero Capitán!

―¡Nada de peros Matsumoto! Llevo ciento cincuenta años de mi vida aprendiendo a conocerte y estoy seguro de tres cosas:― dijo el de cabellos blancos sin despegar su mirada del rostro de su teniente; que parecía hacer una mueca de inconformidad y a la vez de insaciable curiosidad.

¡¿Qué lindas cosas diría su Taichou de ella?

El de ojos turquesa vio con una vena en su frente como los ojos grises de Rangiku se iluminaban ante la espera de sus palabras. Seguramente, ella no se esperaba lo que él había recopilado en tantos años de observación _práctica, _que escarmentarían su mente en torno a todo lo que su teniente implicara. Elevo una de sus manos y con ella levantó tres dedos, la cuenta regresiva.

―Uno, Te gusta más que a nada en el mundo el sake y las fiestas; dos, no hay secreto que no llegue a tus oídos y seguidamente al de todos en la Soul Society; y por último, eres la empleada más holgazana y endiabladamente persuasiva con tal de evadir el trabajo― la voz del joven no pareció mostrar duda ni flaqueó en ningún momento, lo cual convenció mas a la rubia que las palabras que acababa de decir su amado Taichou, eran la cruel realidad.

¡Ahora _sí_ que estaba herida emocionalmente!

―¡Mi Taichou no me quiere!― afirmó la joven con los ojos llorosos y mirando fijamente al joven de blancos cabellos, que parecía no inmutarse con sus palabras. Finalmente, decidió que no podría evadir trabajo _honestamente_ y tendría que _trabajar_ una o dos horas para después tener la oportunidad de fugarse.

¡Estaba decidido!

Se dio cuenta que su corazón estaba tranquilo, su Taichou estaba más enterado que ella de las cosas, él mismo lo acabo de decir: _"Te gusta más que a nada en el mundo el sake y las fiestas"_

Se levanto de la silla con una enorme sonrisa; de todas formas, lograría salirse con la suya y su día de diversión no se vería interrumpido por culpa de su trabajo. Se encargaría de buscar el bar más recóndito y escondido de la Soul Society, no faltaba que su capitán fuese personalmente a arrastrarla a laborar.

Cuando caminaba decidida de irse del apartamento de su Taichou, no pudo evitar ver que al lado de Hyourinmaru, que se hallaba recostado en una pared, se encontraba otra katana. Una Zanpakutou que definitivamente había visto antes ¿Pero a quien?

Se paró a analizar y recordar quién era el dueño de esa Zanpakutou; su expresión se volvió seria y sus ojos no se despegaban un segundo de la katana con empuñadura rosa y aparente infantilidad.

―¡Matsumoto! ¿Esperas que te de una cordial despedida?― soltó sarcástico y con un pequeño tono que a los oídos de Rangiku sonó a _inseguridad_.

―¿De quién es esta Zanpakutou, Taichou?― preguntó la de ojos grises al no poder dar por sus propios medios con el dueño de la espada; así que dirigió sus ojos al cuerpo juvenil que después de cien años -de lento crecimiento- logro desarrollar su capitán… No podía evitar sonreír con cierta burla cada vez que lo recordaba, como hizo en ese preciso momento.

¡Creció 20 centímetros en cien años! ¡Estaba tan orgullosa! De a dos milímetros por año logro dejar de ser el más pequeño de la Soul Society ¡Ahora llegaba a medir 153 centímetros!

Pero eso no era lo que la preocupaba ahora -siempre lograba olvidar lo que estaba pensando cada vez que meditaba en la estatura de su capitán- era más bien con lo que se encontró en los ojos turquesa de su _Taichou_, los cuales estaban desmedidamente abiertos y la miraban con una mezcla de órdenes impartidas hacia ella, la más clara fue: ¡Lárgate y no preguntes nada!

Se decepciono levemente de su capitán ¡Si él mismo lo dijo hace un momento! La llamó:"_endiabladamente persuasiva"_. Entonces no era una sorpresa para él, que ella no se moviera un centímetro de su lugar hasta saber exactamente que esconde su "capi".

Su mirada gris se volvió felina y afilada, quizás aun pudiera evadir trabajo de la forma honesta.

―¡Taaaaaaiiiiiiiiichooooouuuuu!― gritó melosamente, alargando lo más posible cada una de las vocales de la palabra, en tanto usaba el shunpo y se movía justo al lado del de cabellos blancos; ella más que nadie sabía cómo odiaba Hitsugaya que hicieran eso.

―¡¿Qué?― preguntó mal humorado el capitán de la decima, mirando por encima de su hombro derecho el rostro sonriente de la rubia; por un momento, esa sonrisa le recordó vagamente a Gin Ichimaru. Un escalofrió paso por su espina dorsal, pero supo disimularlo perfectamente, manteniendo su rostro gélido y tranquilo.

Antes que se diera cuenta, Rangiku había abierto la puerta que daba al baño del apartamento ¿En qué momento llego allí?

Hubo un tenso silencio que afecto enormemente las células nerviosas del cuerpo del joven de cabellos blancos; su sub-capitana, había guardado un incomodo silencio en cuento abrió la puerta del baño ¡Ni siquiera movía un musculo! Y estaba seguro que Matsumoto estática no era un buen presagio.

―Capitán― la voz suave y calmada de la rubia, logro estremecerlo mucho más que su inquietante silencio; más aun cuando él sabe mejor que nadie, que tiene un punto débil justo en ese momento.

―Matsumoto― respondió, manteniendo fija su máscara de frialdad; cuando vio que la de ojos grises se giraba lentamente, lo primero que vio en el perfil de su rostro fue la sonrisa más diabólica del mundo, y seguidamente al maldito demonio de encaje rosa y adornos del conejo chappy.

_Que él mismo había votado al baño, sin pensar._

―Capi ¿De quién es este sostén?― preguntó la sub-capitana, dando tres zancadas que la llevaron de nuevo al lado del joven. No perdió oportunidad y puso rápidamente dicho sostén casi en la cara del de ojos turquesa, el cual enrojeció inmediatamente.

―No es tu asunto― respondió sencillamente el de cabellos blancos, girando su sonrojado rostro al lado contrario en el que se encontraba su teniente y evitando a toda costa enrojecer más.

―Si tiene a Chappy, supongo que es de Rukia-chan― afirmó Rangiku, caminando de nuevo a la salida.

―No es de Rukia. No la vayas a involucrar en comentarios― soltó con desgana el capitán, cerrando los ojos y volviendo a llevar la taza de té a sus labios. Cuando abrió sus ojos de nuevo, se encontró con los grises de su teniente inspeccionándolo detenidamente.

―Parece que no miente Taichou.

―Claro que no― sustentó el de ojos claros desviando la vista y alejándose del cuerpo de la mujer, que se pego de tal forma que asfixiaba.

―¿Entonces de quién es?― volvió a preguntar, con una sonrisa confianzuda en su rostro.

―Ya te dije que no te incumbe― repitió el capitán. Volviendo a cerrar sus ojos con fuerza y velando porque su teatro no se cayera frente a Rangiku, porque eso significaría el fin.

―¿Nanao-chan?

―No

―¿Kotetsu-chan?

―No

―¿Hinamori-kun?

―¡Claro que no!― gritó alarmado, ruborizándose levemente. Para nadie es un secreto que por casi 60 años, amó desinteresadamente a la sub-capitana del quinto escuadrón; pero también sabía que su Taichou no logro nada con ella. Aunque eso no quitaba la posibilidad de que aquel sentimiento siguiera vivo en él.

En ese momento el joven pensó: ¡¿Por qué diablos mencionaba a esas chicas en particular?

―¿Qué te hace pensar que es de alguna de ellas?― preguntó, levemente picado por la curiosidad; él nunca pudo adivinar con exactitud lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Rangiku.

―Porque solo ellas usarían una copa tan pequeña de sostén. Si es que usan, claro― la forma en que hablaba la mujer, daba entender que estaba hablando de la trivialidad más grande del mundo. ¡¿Cómo si él se pasara su tiempo detallando que copa de sostén usan las mujeres del Seireitei?

Y como siempre, se arrepintió de pedir la opinión de Matsumoto. Definitivamente, ella nunca pensaría nada similar a él; aun se sorprendía de poder soportarla, como para imaginar que pudieran meditar medianamente lo mismo.

―¡Ya se!― afirmó repentinamente entusiasmada la despampanante mujer, logrando sacar de sus sombríos pensamientos al chico, alzando los brazos y sonriendo ampliamente. El joven sintió pavor por primera vez, miedo de la hiperactiva lengua de su teniente. Pero tratando de evacuar ese sentimiento de su ser, llevó nuevamente la taza de té a sus labios y dio un sorbo del liquido, que parecía un calmante en ese momento. ―¡Es de la Capitana SoiFong!

Cuando escucho esas palabras, el té casi se le sale por la nariz. Solo llevar a la realidad esa afirmación le hacía dar escalofríos ¡Si esa mujer es indomable!

―¡No digas tonterías Matsumoto! ¡Ahora vete!― ordenó, señalando la puerta con su dedo índice el de blancas hebras.

―¡Mi pequeño capitán creció tan rápido!― lloró la sub-capitana, sobreactuando su tristeza y desilusión; cosa que solo logro sacar una nueva vena en la frente de su capitán, parecía ser que querían ponerle de los nervios, cuando estaba tan de buen humor antes de la llegada de esa endemoniada teniente suya. ―¡Esa mujer todavía no ha pedido mi autorización para salir con mi capi!

Un tic nervioso se apodero de la ceja blanca del chico apenas escucho la última afirmación de la rubia; si bien ya estaba grandecito como para decidir, sin autorización de nadie, con quien salir; así que el lloriqueo de Matsumoto era simplemente irracional y él entendía claramente que solo quería sacarlo de sus casillas –cosa que ella lograba irremediablemente fácil-.

―¡¿Quién sabe qué tipo de _víbora_ quiere quitarme mi Taichou?

―¡Ya basta, Matsumoto!― reprendió ya hastiado el de ojos turquesa. Sabia mejor que nadie que solo intentaba molestarlo hasta tal punto que él mismo termine contándole todo el cotilleo. Para luego ir a mover sus _contactos _y lograr desnudar en la revista "Soul Society" toda su vida privada.

¡Definitivamente no permitiría que algo así llegase a suceder!

―¡Taichou! Yo que tenía la_ ilusión_ de someter a _inquisitivas _pruebas a la chica que llegase a salir con mi capi…

¡Vaya, además de todo conspira en su contra!

―Te lo digo por última vez… ¡Fuera de mi casa!― esta vez parecía que la paciencia del capitán estuviera a punto de colapsar; cosa que identifico instantáneamente la de ojos grises. Mejor no arriesgar su pellejo y su _puesto_.

Después de un profundo suspiro por parte de la voluptuosa mujer, decidió irse de una buena vez; ya tendría tiempo al día siguiente de interrogar a su querido Capitán.

―¡Bye, bye!― se despidió con la mano, dándole de la espalda al de ojos turquesa y caminando elegantemente hasta la puerta.

El de blancos cabellos aun no cabía en la alegría, no alcanzaba a comprender como pudo zafarse tan fácilmente de Matsumoto; pero sea lo que haya sido, estaba infinitamente agradecido.

¡Además, su maldita _mala suerte_ no quiso aparecerse en todo el día!

Ese había sido, definitivamente, un día muy provechoso.

―¡Shirou, donde botaste mi sostén!― la voz femenina envolvió el silencio de la habitación; justo cuando la rubia estaba por dar un paso fuera del territorio de su Taichou, la dueña de la prenda que aun tenía en sus manos, hizo acto de presencia. Una sutil sonrisa se apodero de sus labios y sin cavilar un solo segundo, dio media vuelta encontrándose con la _dicha joven._

Lo que vio en esa habitación, por un momento no quiso ni pudo asimilarlo. Era sencillamente impresionante; de verdad, hubiera sido más creíble ver a Nemu que a _ella _en los aposentos de su Capitán.

―Shirou, si Ken-chan se da cuenta que no estoy en el escuadrón va a sospechar; lo mejor es irme ya― comentaba la joven de cabellos rosáceos, con su parte superior cubriendo lo necesario –en espera del dicho sosten- y su Hakama perfectamente puesto, mientras entraba al baño y inspeccionaba allí. Para luego salir y buscar debajo de la mesa y en lugares cercanos, pasando simple y llanamente de la presencia de un tercero.

―Haber… ¿Buscas esto?― dijo la rubia, aun con su sonrisa pintada en los labios, levantando su mano derecha justo con el sostén color rosa; viró sus ojos en dirección a su capitán y se encontró con su rostro ruborizado y notoriamente fuera de lugar… si pudiera fotografiarle haría mucho dinero y también serviría para chantaje, claro…

―¡Muchas gracias, Ran-chan!― contesto efusiva y alegremente la jovencita, mientras se acercaba a la de ojos grises, tomaba su prenda y se encaminaba a cambiarse en el baño de la estancia.

―Matsumoto― llamó el de ojos turquesas, logrando captar la total atención de su teniente, que aun pensaba cual sería la mejor forma de publicar aquello en la revista "Soul Society". ―Como se te ocurra decir algo, considérate despedida.

Eso la tomo por sorpresa; pero su Capitán no podía estar hablando enserio.

―¡Si, Ran-chan! ¡Seguro que el próximo Capitán del decimo escuadrón no va a tolerar tus faltas en el trabajo!― afirmó la jovencita de ojos marrones con su común sonrisa en los labios, mientras salía del baño y se tiraba a un lado de Hitsugaya, recostando su pecho en la espalda del Capitán.

―¿Va a renunciar al trabajo?― preguntó alarmada la rubia, viendo venir lo peor de su vida y lo que más temía en el mundo.

―Nada de eso, Ran-chan. Solo que no creo que Ken-chan lo deje reutilizable cuando acabe sus asuntos con mi Shirou― comentó trivialmente la de rosáceas hebras, abrazando con fuerza el cuerpo del capitán, mientras este solo bufaba inconforme con la respuesta de su actual _compañera sentimental._

Cuando la teniente del decimo analizó detenidamente las palabras de la chica; supo porque tenían que mantener su relación en el anonimato. Dio un golpe seco a su mano mientras sonreía; que interesantes son las relaciones clandestinas, nunca pensó que su amargado y correcto capitán fuera a arriesgarse a algo como eso.

―¡Entonces, está bien!― afirmó alegremente la voluptuosa mujer, volviendo a dar media vuelta; pero antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí y dejar de machacar los nervios de su Capitán; se giro y colocando un dedo sobre sus labios, susurró: ―Es un secreto.

Cuando por fin cerró la puerta, pudo escuchar la risa alegre de la joven teniente del onceavo y un común bufido de relajación del chico.

¡Qué irascible que era!

―Shirou, tú no sabes negociar― comentó la de rosáceos cabellos, soltando el cuerpo masculino y levantándose para tomar su Zanpakutou y marcharse; pero juntamente con ella, Hitsugaya decidió abandonar su sitio y caminar hasta la puerta, dispuesto a despedir a la joven que se hacía de su katana y caminaba con una sonrisa hasta el lugar en el que él se encontraba.

―Seguro Zaraki ni se ha enterado de tu ausencia.

―Dios te oiga, Shirou― susurró la de ojos marrones, acercándose al rostro del joven y depositando un sutil beso en sus labios para luego marcharse. ―La próxima vez, en mi habitación.

―Sí, con Zaraki mirándonos pacíficamente― dijo con bastante sarcasmo en su voz el de hebras blancas; escuchando como las suaves risas de la chica inundaban el espacio, mientras desaparecía en un parpadeo.

Matsumoto había limpiado un poco su imagen con lo de esa noche, su antigua descripción parecía no ser tan cierta del todo, el: _"no hay secreto que no llegue a tus oídos y seguidamente al de todos en la Soul Society"_, parecía no ser tan verídico dependiendo de los hechos.

De todas formas, él estaba casi convencido que solo era porque la presidenta de la AMS estaba implicada. Las mujeres pueden llegar a tener bastante _complicidad _en ciertos casos_._ Ya veía porque la AHS siempre era ridículamente derrotada.

La camaradería de las mujeres, por una vez, le había sido beneficiosa.

_Mejor de amantes, que de viles desconocidas._

_Mejor de amigas, que de enemigas ¿No?_

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado xD ¡Y como siempre, no olviden dejar su review! **

**Sayonara!**


End file.
